


红白玫瑰与槲寄生

by Zinnia_L



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:16:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinnia_L/pseuds/Zinnia_L
Summary: 由圣诞夜引起的小故事，旧文修改&加肉&补档主扎R，第三人称，R R内心戏多，瑞士西皮基情史





	1. 告别也是重逢

**Author's Note:**

> 球场play注意！现实向，但是肉没有什么逻辑是后来加的。  
> 球员名字就打了名没有姓，只打了主要出场人物，具体出场了那些人和配对会补在番外里的。

英超最好的是没有冬歇期，最不好的也是没有冬歇期。当然前者对于球迷而言，后者对于球员而言。  
于是刚来岛上没多久的格拉尼特享受到了被度假照刷屏自己却还要打比赛的心酸，特别是为什么瑞超冬歇这么长啊以前在国内踢球的时候怎么没觉得啊！  
格拉尼特看着哥哥发的在迪拜度假的照片，抽着嘴角忍了很久才没有把哥哥拉黑。哥，你真是亲生的。

在圣诞魔鬼赛程前，格拉尼特回到了门兴，说是告别，实际上……也就是享受一下“临死前的平静”。  
“格拉尼特你来看比赛啊。”扬刚从更衣室走出来就看到格拉尼特靠在墙上玩手机。  
“嗯，来看你的，毕竟睡了……两年有了吧。”格拉尼特拍拍扬，“听说你现在单人间。”  
“哈，不用骗我的，谁不知道你家里卡多今天在呢。”扬一边往手上带手套一边笑嘻嘻的和格拉尼特说话，“而且我和Vali约好了以后只和他睡。”  
“果然还是因为Vali。”格拉尼特暧昧的看着他，但是随着昔日队友们一个个走出来热身，他们的聊天被打断了。  
“啊格拉尼特！”约瑟普给了格拉尼特一个拥抱，“这么久不见还是平胸？”  
格拉尼特打了约瑟普一拳。  
“有你这么不会聊天的吗。”格拉尼特勒着德约瑟普的脖子，“你不也是平胸，说起来我们国家队里哪一个有胸了。”  
“最近有联系里卡多吗？”约瑟普和格拉尼特一边聊一边往外面走，“我总觉得你今天其实是来找里卡多的。”  
“顺便，真的是顺便。”格拉尼特向路过的小朋友尼科挥了挥手，继续和约瑟普聊，“本来就定了今天回来告别。”  
“哈，才不信略略略。”约瑟普弯腰整了整袜子，顺手拍了拍格拉尼特的屁股，“好了我去热身了，你家里卡多在等你。”  
于是格拉尼特回头的时候很顺利的看到了里卡多站在球员通道里。

“Rici你不去热身吗？”格拉尼特选了个最白烂的开头。  
“你看到我第一句话就这样？”里卡多撇了撇嘴，“算了我也不指望你能说出什么别的话来。”  
“那你会来伦敦吗？”格拉尼特拉过里卡多的手，“你要来伦敦的话可以和我住一起，我和Leonita说过了，她也很想Nicole。”  
“格拉尼特，我可能要去巴黎了，或者米兰，他们给的报价很高。”里卡多眼眶有点泛红，“我也很想去伦敦，但是毕竟这是在做生意。”  
“Rici……”格拉尼特抱住了里卡多，手在后脑抚摸着，在额头上落下轻吻。里卡多抱着格拉尼特但总觉得哪里不太对。格拉尼特什么时候这么热情抱的这么顺手了？  
“格拉尼特•扎卡！你在阿森纳是不是也是这么对你的队友的你给我说实话！你知不知道这样很容易出事情的！”里卡多想了想最近看的阿森纳比赛，突然的愤怒。  
“可是你和他们不一样啊。”格拉尼特露出招牌——天使般的微笑，“里卡多是我的里卡多。”  
“咳，里卡多我们该出去了。”迭戈慢悠悠的走过来假装不经意的提醒里卡多，年轻人啊实在是太不注意影响了。  
“啊老队长好。”格拉尼特放开了里卡多，“Rici你先去准备比赛吧，一会比完了我再来找你。”

然而很神奇的是里卡多虽然进了大名单但是赛前被伊斯梅尔拿下换了霍恩。  
“我什么都没有说。”里卡多无辜的看着还拿着捧花和礼物就来找他的格拉尼特，“不过不能坐在看台上陪你啊我还是要坐替补席。”  
“那你能晚点出去吧反正现在是替补了。”格拉尼特一只手拿着大画框胳膊里夹着捧花，一只手拉着里卡多就往另一边走。  
“啊大概可以吧……等等格拉尼特你要干什么放开我啦！”里卡多反应过来的时候已经被格拉尼特拉进了某个小房间。  
“放心这里是帕特里克和尤里安推荐的绝对安全。”格拉尼特把礼物和捧花随意的一放，锁上门转身就把里卡多按在了墙上，“快一个月没见你很想你了，哪里都想。”  
格拉尼特的嘴唇在里卡多脸上擦过，直接含住了里卡多右耳的耳垂，“Rici我想你想的快疯掉了，你能来伦敦陪陪我吗。”  
“格拉尼特我也很希望能去伦敦。”里卡多的声音有点颤抖，“但是……俱乐部的生意我也没办法啊。”  
“不要说但是，Sweetie。”格拉尼特的手滑进了里卡多的衣服摩擦着他的腰，一路向上寻找着小巧的乳头，微凉的天气和球衣滑顺的布料使这个动作更为色气。  
“唔……我还要比赛啊……”里卡多扣住了格拉尼特的手，他的声音因为被激发的情欲而颤抖，“不要，格拉尼特。”  
但是这个不要一点都没有说服力。  
“今天就别上了，你觉得你现在还没有出现你们主教练会不知道发生了什么吗？”格拉尼特露出了一个略带邪气的笑，“而且你这个样子出去的话只会更引人注意哦。“  
里卡多知道自己的身体已经起了反应，他对格拉尼特的引诱从来都没有抵抗力。里卡多开始有点后悔为什么他要跟着格拉尼特来到这个“秘密基地”。  
“格拉尼特，我真是败给你了。算了我十七岁的时候就已经把这辈子都输给你了。”里卡多抚上格拉尼特的脸，“可是我喜欢你啊。”  
”Rici，我只想要你。”格拉尼特覆上里卡多红红的嘴唇，一个长长的深吻。门外传来工作人员的声音，里卡多隐约听到了开场哨和球迷的呐喊声。  
“格拉尼特，比赛已经开始了。”里卡多推了推格拉尼特。  
“难道你想这样出去吗？”格拉尼特坏坏的看着里卡多。里卡多的胯下已经撑起了一个小伞，球裤薄薄的面料让他的情欲表现的更为明显。  
“Rici已经等不及了吧。”格拉尼特拉下里卡多的球裤，隔着内裤抚摸着坚挺，“真是敏感啊Rici，我都没怎么动你就忍不住了。”  
里卡多挺动着腰，性器摩擦着格拉尼特的手掌。  
“你要做就做。”里卡多咬牙切齿的说。  
得到了许可的格拉尼特脱下了里卡多的内裤，撸动着性器，接着抬起了里卡多的一条腿，一只手伸向后穴，进入的时候里卡多明显的感受到了凉凉滑滑的液体，脸瞬间就红了。  
“你……你竟然还带着润滑剂？？？”里卡多难以置信的看着格拉尼特，“不会是早就预谋好的吧？”  
“本来打算比完赛再说的。 ”格拉尼特在刚好球衣遮住的位置咬了一口，“既然你们教练这么给面子那就要好好利用。”  
“喂喂喂不要咬在看得到的地方啊！”里卡多拍着格拉尼特的背，在第二根手指进入的瞬间腿一软趴在了格拉尼特身上。  
“啧，我也就几个月没碰你就这么不禁玩了。”格拉尼特加入了第三根手指。  
“你……你等会不要射进来啊我还要去替补席的。”里卡多红着脸说，“这里不会被听到吧。”  
“放心帕特里克和尤里安说他们在这里干过很多次了都没被发现。”格拉尼特脱下裤子撸了撸早就硬的不行的阴茎，“不过要是你消失太久也不行所以今天只能速战速决了。”  
里卡多还在理解速战速决的意思，格拉尼特就直接简单粗暴的顶了进去。  
虽然几个月都没有交合，但是熟悉的物体进来的时候里卡多的身体还是完美的接纳了。坚挺而炽热的地方直截了当的顶在敏感点上，前列腺的刺激一波一波的涌上来，里卡多被格拉尼特的大幅度动作操得直翻白眼，但是在球场里还是后怕于是直接咬上了格拉尼特的脖子。  
“Rici你下口真够狠的。”格拉尼特嘴上说着，下身的挺动更加疯狂，没过多久里卡多就忍不住缴械投降了，白色的精液射在格拉尼特和自己的肚子上。  
“啧，今天太不禁玩了，不过条件有限。”格拉尼特更加努力的抽插，没一会便射在了里面。罗德里格斯气的锤了格拉尼特好几下。  
“都跟你说了不要射进来了，现在怎么办啊。”里卡多气的眼眶都红了，一副要哭出来的样子。  
“没事我早就有准备了。”格拉尼特亲着里卡多的眼睛，看着心上人委屈的样子从衣服口袋里拿出一样东西，在抽出已经疲软的阴茎后飞快的堵上了后穴，擦干净两人小腹上的精液后帮里卡多穿好了球裤。  
“你……”里卡多瞪着格拉尼特。  
“绝对不会流出来的相信我。”格拉尼特亲上里卡多的嘴唇，“想到你下面的小嘴含着我的东西在比赛，就好兴奋。”  
里卡多气的翻白眼：“万一我要上场怎么办，我毕竟还是替补啊。”  
“那我赌你今天不会上场。”格拉尼特抚摸着里卡多的小揪揪，“Rici就今天，好不好。”  
我说不好也没用啊，里卡多在心里一万匹草泥马呼啸而过，穿上训练长裤跟着格拉尼特出了门，小心地走去替补席。

好在今天霍恩踢的很棒并没有人注意到里卡多到底是什么时候出现的。  
伊斯梅尔只是淡淡的看了他一眼，示意他赶紧找个位置坐下。替补席上的队友们一脸了然的看着里卡多走过来，马约拉尔很不怕死的问凑上去罗德里格斯现在感觉怎么样。  
“博尔哈，我听说阿森西奥最近和莫拉塔玩的很不错。”里卡多试图用博尔哈的“弱点”怼回去然而似乎是失败了。  
“不怕，阿尔瓦罗哥哥已经有伊斯科哥哥和卢卡斯哥哥了。”马约拉尔曾经表示过整个西班牙U21都是他的后宫，“而且我可以去找我大RM隔壁的丹尼斯玩，虽然他和奥利玩的好但是也不是不可以偶尔玩一下threesome的。”  
里卡多顿时不太想说话。现在的小孩子都这么开放吗？  
这半场比赛他都在担心格拉尼特留在他身体里的东西会不会流出来，中场哨吹响的时候里卡多飞一样的跑回更衣室在所有人之前进了厕所，在顺利排出大部分精液的时候松了口气。  
“该死的格拉尼特。”里卡多一拳锤在门板上，吓得来排水的队友问他有没有事。  
“没……没事，就是今天肚子不太舒服。”里卡多结结巴巴的说。  
人有三急，队友表示理解并表示他会和教练说一声，里卡多等大部分队友都走了才从厕所里蹭出来，后穴基本干净了但是还有只好继续塞着肛塞，里卡多觉得心累。  
比赛以卡利朱里和戈麦斯进球帮助沃尔夫斯堡客场2-1击败门兴告终，里卡多并没有登场。

由于是冬歇前的最后一场，教练表示可以踢完球之后直接各回各家各找各妈。  
里卡多洗完澡慢吞吞的穿着衣服，准备赶飞机去和基友团汇合的马约拉尔小朋友很快换完了衣服出了门，但是不一会就折了回来。  
“忘记拿东西了吗？”里卡多刚准备嘲笑一下马约拉尔，然而马约拉尔用一种不大但是刚好整个更衣室都能听到的音量说:“扎卡先生说他在外面等你问你要不要跟他一起走。”  
更衣室里发出一种了然而暧昧的起哄声，边上的戈麦斯很懂的拍了拍罗德里格斯，球队的好爸爸老队长迭戈也笑着拍了拍他。  
于是里卡多红着脸以刚才速度的三倍穿完衣服随意扎了个小揪揪出了门。  
“你终于出来了啊。”格拉尼特靠在门框上玩手机。  
“拜你所赐我连洗澡都要偷偷摸摸的。”里卡多比了个中指。  
“可是偶尔一次很好玩啊。”格拉尼特笑眯眯的说，“说起来，Rici和我一起走吗？”  
“不好意思我要和我的弟弟Cico一起去度假。”里卡多特地加重了Cico。  
“啊我知道，他现在在英国吧。”格拉尼特继续微笑着看着里卡多，“他的ins里有发在伦敦的照片。”  
里卡多第一次很想“问候”发明社交网络的人。  
“不好意思我今天不和你走，就算我去英国也不会去找你的。请回吧扎卡先生，祝你圣诞节快乐。”里卡多翻了个白眼就转身回了更衣室，特别用力的甩上了门。  
“这就……生气了？”格拉尼特挠了挠头。

里卡多回到苏黎世的家的时候已经是凌晨了。Nicole已经睡下，里卡多光着脚走到厨房里给自己倒了杯水，拿出放在口袋里的那个让他羞耻了一整场的小玩意。  
他和格拉尼特现在到底算是什么关系呢？夫夫，情人，好友还是床伴？或者说，他们这么做算什么呢？他们竟然还在球场偷情！各自都有公开的女友也都有一堆男朋友，可是他和格拉尼特在国家队总是被绑定在一起。从七年前就是这样，现在还是这样，甚至在格拉尼特去英格兰之前扎卡家和罗德里格斯家六个球员有过短暂的清一色34的时候，这又算什么呢，神秘的情人间的暗号？两个家族之间的约定？可是Cico和Robi与Tauli和Agon一点都不熟啊。  
陷入无线瞎想的里卡多觉得自己像粘在蛛网上的虫子，越挣扎就越无力挣扎。


	2. 巴塞尔旅游指南

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章是脑洞《巴塞尔旅游指南》的扩写，可以单独成文。  
> 关于RR和二扎是怎么认识的，扎R来德国之前的故事

虽然对外界的解释都是说十七岁认识，但是里卡多知道他们认识的时间远早于2009年。  
那个时候他还很小，Cico更小，小的他已经记不清是什么时候的事了。那个时候Robi还在草蜢青训踢球，梯队进了个杯赛的决赛，要去巴塞尔踢比赛。  
那大概是他第一次去巴塞尔，他对所有的事物都有着天然的好奇。于是他吵着闹着要吃波板糖又不小心把Cico弄哭了的时候，老罗德里格斯先生头痛的给了他50生丁让他自己去买。  
但是圣雅各布公园球场对于一个刚上小学的小朋友来说的确有点太大了。

里卡多咬着10生丁一支的波板糖歪着头研究着墙上的示意图，当他发现自己真的什么也看不懂的时候里卡多生平第一次感受到了绝望。  
“你在看什么呢？”里卡多听到有人在问他。  
“我找不到去看台的路了。”里卡多咬着波板糖无辜的看着眼前穿着巴塞尔球服的小男孩。  
“你好我叫格拉尼特。”格拉尼特主动介绍自己，“你叫什么？”  
“Rici。”里卡多的声音软软糯糯的像是个女孩子。  
留着长长的卷发的里卡多成功引起了格拉尼特的注意，格拉尼特认为自己从小就在圣雅各布看球很熟所以带着里卡多在球场里到处乱跑。  
事实证明面对突如其来的爱情的时候人是盲目的。  
“格拉尼特我们到底要走去哪里呀。”里卡多累的坐在地上喘气。  
“我记得H看台就在这里了。”格拉尼特努力找墙上的指示牌，“哈没错，H看台。”  
“太好了格拉尼特！”里卡多跳起来拉着格拉尼特往里面走。  
罗德里格斯夫妇都快急疯了。  
“啊Rici你到底跑到哪里去了！”罗德里格斯夫人一把抱过儿子，“天呐你知道我们有多担心吗。”  
“我不小心迷路了，是格拉尼特送我回来的。”里卡多指了指小男孩。  
罗德里格斯夫妇这才注意到站在一边的那个穿着巴塞尔队副的孩子。  
“你叫格拉尼特是吗？”罗德里格斯先生蹲下来和他说话，“谢谢你把我家Rici送回来。”  
“不用谢。”格拉尼特高兴地仰着脸的，“这是我应该做的，爸爸妈妈教我要乐于助人。”  
“真是个好孩子，对了你帮Rici找了这么久爸爸妈妈也该等你等急了，你快回去吧。”罗德里格斯先生摸了摸格拉尼特的头。  
“叔叔再见阿姨再见。”格拉尼特打算往外走。  
“等一下格拉尼特。”里卡多从罗德里格斯夫人怀里爬出来，走到格拉尼特跟前亲了下格拉尼特，从兜里掏出一根波板糖，“这个给你。”  
“谢谢。”格拉尼特拿着波板糖，脸一下子就红了。  
“再见，格拉尼特。”  
“再见，Rici。”  
然而谁都没有想到这声再见就是十年。

 

“Rici你听说巴塞尔最近很火的那两个青训球员了吗，媒体都说他们是瑞士举世无双的天才呢。”约瑟普不知道从哪里冒出来挂在了里卡多身上。  
“约瑟普你到底从哪里听来的这些八卦。”阿德米尔嫌弃的看着队友们。  
“这不是要打巴塞尔了了解一下敌情吗。”约瑟普从里卡多背上下来，“听说巴塞尔阵里有对扎卡兄弟，弟弟前腰哥哥后腰，配合那叫一个默契啊。他们的那个前锋叫什么沙奇里的，他们说他是百年不遇的天才哎。”  
“嘁，再厉害我们里卡多照样能防死他们。”阿德米尔用手肘子捅了捅里卡多，“Rici你说是不是啊。”  
“约瑟普，阿德米尔，我最近总觉得有哪里不对劲。”里卡多总是在做同一个梦，梦中有个穿着巴塞尔球衣的小男孩拿着波板糖在对他笑。可是却什么都想不起来了。  
“哪里，你最近比赛状态很好啊。安啦我带你去吃克罗地亚风味的小吃吧。”约瑟普拉着里卡多，“阿德米尔你去吗？”  
“不了我要去参加一个马其顿人的聚会。”阿德米尔摆摆手，“你们自己玩吧。”  
但是吃饭的时候里卡多一直在走神。  
“你的梦中情人是什么样子的？”约瑟普神秘兮兮的问他。  
“啊？”里卡多当机了几秒才反应过来，“什么梦中情人啊约瑟普你瞎说什么？”  
“梦中情人啊，不然你为什么一直在走神。”约瑟普随意拨弄着碗里的海鲜汤。  
“不是，大概是以前遇到过的什么人吧。”里卡多集中精神，“约瑟普你给我讲讲你搜集来的巴塞尔的八卦吧。”

 

里卡多在球员通道里看到格拉尼特的时候觉得有种莫名的熟悉。  
比赛很焦灼，最后凭借着梅赫梅迪和布弗的进球苏黎世主场2-0战胜了宿敌巴塞尔。  
里卡多在场上不断的和格拉尼特对抗，记忆就像开了闸的水库喷泻而出。他终于想起来了，当年那个穿着巴塞尔球衣的小男孩，那个拉着他的手穿越整个圣雅各布公园球场的小男孩，那个无数次出现在他梦境里的人。  
他终于想起来了。当年的那个小男孩，现在就和他站在同一片土地上，只是现在他们是对手，而他终于知道了他的初吻的接受者的全名，格拉尼特•扎卡。  
但是格拉尼特并不知道。那个时候里卡多已经经历了变声期，头发也用皮筋扎成了马尾。在格拉尼特心中，他的初吻是个无比温柔的女孩子，那个女孩子送给了他一支波板糖，那个女孩子有着一头长长的卷发，她叫Rici。

里卡多第一次进梯队的情况有些尴尬，约瑟普的签证一直没下来，阿德米尔已经进U19了，并且当他去报道已经是十月中旬的事情了。  
“里卡多你只能和格拉尼特一间了。”教练担忧的看着他，苏黎世和巴塞尔的两大豪门FCZ与FCB不和是人尽皆知的事情，这两个人一个是后防线的未来一个是中前场的未来万一闹得不愉快，那梯队比赛必然会受到影响。  
“我会好好和他相处的，教练你放心吧。”里卡多乖乖的拿着房卡去了房间。  
格拉尼特躺在床上看书，听到开门的声音很自然的把书放在一边。  
“你好我是这一期的新人里卡多•罗德里格斯，以后就是你的室友了请多多关照。”里卡多很想说你可以叫我Rici但是开不了口。  
“你好我叫格拉尼特•扎卡。”格拉尼特歪着头看着里卡多，“我们是不是在哪里见过。”  
“我们几个月前打过一场比赛，U21青年队的。”里卡多忍住了提前童年往事的欲望。  
“啊我想起来了，你和我对位来着。”格拉尼特把书拿起来，“你请随意吧，我不是讲规矩的人。”  
“希望我们相处愉快。”里卡多说。  
梯队的岁月愉快而充满激情，这个年龄的男孩子总是精力过剩满脑子荷尔蒙，但是扎卡和别人不一样。他痴迷于科学，以至于得了个小爱因斯坦的绰号。  
“你有喜欢的人吗？”里卡多盘腿坐在床上津津有味的看着电视剧《物理化学》，作为西语国家的移民后裔，里卡多对于西班牙有一种骨子里的偏爱。  
“有一个，但那是我很小的时候遇到的了。”格拉尼特正躺在床上看书。他看了眼电视，Fer正在和Hugo亲热，别扭的扭开了脸。  
“那是怎样的一个人？”里卡多无意识的挺直了后背。  
“那是一个很可爱的女孩子，留着长长的卷发，笑起来和天使一样。她在圣雅各布迷路了我就带她找到了父母，她还送给我一个小礼物。”格拉尼特回忆起过往，露出了羞涩甜蜜的笑。  
“那后来呢？”里卡多追问。  
“后来我就没见过她了。我想她应该是苏黎世人吧，因为我们巴塞尔青训的家人我都有见过，从来没有一个女孩子像她一样可爱。”  
“如果你的梦中情人是他而不是她呢？”里卡多沉默了很久还是开了口。  
“怎么会，她那么可爱。”格拉尼特坐了起来。  
“那个女孩子是不是跟你说她叫Rici。”里卡多扯下了皮筋，“她的头发是黑色的，大概到肩这里，就像这样。”  
“里卡多……”格拉尼特有些惊恐的看着他。  
“波板糖好吃吗，格拉尼特。”里卡多苦涩的笑着，“抱歉，破坏了你心中女神的形象了。”  
“Rici？里卡多？你？”格拉尼特有些接受不了，里卡多的嘴开开合合可是他一个字都听不到。  
事实是接下来的一整天格拉尼特都没有和里卡多说一句话。  
“我就知道会是这样。”里卡多在天台上吹风，头发随意的披散着。  
“好了不要伤心了，你也没有错啊。”电话那头约瑟普的声音被风吹的有点飘忽，“他只是需要点时间去接受。”  
里卡多回房间的时候屋里黑漆漆的，里卡多以为格拉尼特已经睡了，想轻轻地走到床边结果被自己扔在地上的杂物绊倒不小心踢到了床脚。  
“哎呦！”里卡多忍不住叫出声。  
床头灯打开了，格拉尼特坐在床沿上。  
“你没睡怎么不开灯啊。”里卡多心疼的揉着脚趾。  
“里卡多我们需要谈谈。”格拉尼特一脸严肃。  
“我并不觉得有什么好谈的，格拉尼特，只是个误会而已。”  
“不，里卡多，我想了一整天终于想明白了。”格拉尼特站了起来，“里卡多，我很严肃很认真的思考过了，我还是喜欢你，和你的性别没关系。”  
“哈？”里卡多怀疑自己是不是刚才撞到了哪根联通听觉的神经影响了听力。  
“里卡多，就算你是男孩子我也喜欢你，我喜欢你是因为你只是Rici，所以和我交往吧。”格拉尼特的表情非常非常认真。  
里卡多再次怀疑自己听力出现了问题还怀疑格拉尼特是不是脑子被马踢了。  
“Rici你不愿意吗？”格拉尼特见里卡多没有反应有些失望。  
“不……只是进展太快了。”里卡多看着格拉尼特的眼睛，“我当然愿意，格拉尼特，我每天晚上都能梦见你对我笑。”  
“好了，梦想成真。”格拉尼特拉过里卡多的手，郑重的把它放在胸口，“我愿意永远和你在一起。”  
那是2009年的11月，所有梦想照进现实。

 

夺冠总是美好的，毕竟这是瑞士足球历史上第一个冠军，就更显的珍贵。这是瑞士黄金一代的开始。  
夺冠之后，天才的少年们开始了新的征程。格拉尼特和谢尔丹背负着天才之名升入一队，里卡多和阿德米尔还有约瑟普也进入了一队。联赛，欧冠，杯赛，童年已经结束了。  
瑞超的冬歇期来得很早，格拉尼特拒绝了哥哥度假的建议窝在家里睡觉。暖气开得很足，格拉尼特醒醒睡睡突然想起来了《物理化学》。  
他又看到了Fer和男友亲热的画面，只是Fer的男友变成了一个叫David的人。格拉尼特看着电视上Fer的样子出神，这时他听到外面传来的敲门声。  
“里卡多？”格拉尼特惊喜的看着眼前的人。  
“想你了就过来找你了。只是没想到苏黎世到巴塞尔没有直通车，只能倒车过来。”里卡多搓着被冻红的手。  
“快进来吧。”格拉尼特拉过里卡多的手，手心里传来阵阵凉意但是不舍得放开。  
“可可还是牛奶？”格拉尼特从厨房里探出头。  
“可可吧。”里卡多参观格拉尼特家的房子，“叔叔阿姨不在吗？”  
“他们回科索沃去了，我哥出去度假了。”格拉尼特把刚泡好的可可递给里卡多，可可醇厚的伴着苦的甜混合着热气飘散开来。  
“说起来我还从来没有好好参观过巴塞尔呢，每次都是来打比赛来去匆匆的。”里卡多对着热可可吹气，“巴塞尔和苏黎世，明明就那么近。”  
“不如我带你巴塞尔一日游吧。”格拉尼特透过热气看着里卡多，“我可是很称职的导游。”  
“虽然巴塞尔比不上苏黎世，但是很有特色啊。这边是大巴塞尔区主要是一些经济中心和购物的地方，对岸的小巴塞尔才是我们这座城市的灵魂。”格拉尼特一边走一边说，“莱茵河上的风景很棒呢，我们去河边走走吧。”  
风从河面上吹来，有些冷冽。两岸的建筑物都经过了装饰，完全是圣诞的氛围了。  
“格拉尼特，你最喜欢巴塞尔的什么？”里卡多趴在栏杆上，远处三国国境交接纪念碑在阳光下闪烁。  
“阳光还有莱茵河。”格拉尼特背靠着栏杆，感受着湖面上吹来的风。  
“我最喜欢巴塞尔有你。”里卡多眺望着远方，假装不经意的说出。  
“Rici。”格拉尼特将里卡多拥入怀中，“那我也会喜欢苏黎世的。”  
夜幕降临的时候，巴塞尔大教堂前广场上的巨型圣诞树发出柔和的光。格拉尼特拉着里卡多走到圣诞树下。广场上有不少情侣，他们或是十指相扣，或是紧紧相拥。  
“Rici，听说在槲寄生下亲吻会得到永久的幸福。”格拉尼特指了指教堂门口悬挂着的巨大的槲寄生花环，“我可以吻你吗。”  
里卡多看着格拉尼特的脸越来越近，闭上眼睛感受着唇上的温度和撕咬舔舐，格拉尼特的舌头与他的相互纠缠，直到两个人都喘不过气来才肯罢休。  
“格拉尼特你赢了。”里卡多的眼睛被水汽笼罩，说不出的诱人，“我已经把我这辈子都输给你了。”  
雪花不知道什么时候落了下来。  
“Rici，我带你去巴弗瑟广场的圣诞集市吧。”格拉尼特在里卡多额头印上一吻，“那里会有很多好玩的东西。”

 

虽然还未成年，但是两个人都喝了太多的温葡萄酒，等回到家的时候大脑已经完全不受控制。  
“格拉尼特，”里卡多一进门就开始脱衣服，“房子里好热啊。”  
“里卡多，”格拉尼特看着里卡多的动作舔了舔嘴唇，“我想要你。”  
“你醉了。”里卡多跌跌撞撞的往客厅里走，瘫倒在沙发上。  
“不我没醉，我想要你，里卡多。”格拉尼特舔了舔嘴唇，“我想要你完全的属于我。”  
虽然格拉尼特并没有比里卡多高多少，但是格拉尼特依然成功的把里卡多控制在身下。  
“里卡多，你不知道现在我有多爱你。”格拉尼特一件一件除掉里卡多身上的衣物，他赞叹于得益于足球运动的完美的身材，沉迷于里卡多无意识的呻吟。  
“格拉尼特……”里卡多叫着格拉尼特的名字，因为高潮而浑身颤抖。  
里卡多在宿醉的头痛中醒来的时候，格拉尼特正托着下巴看他。  
“格拉尼……”里卡多睡眼朦胧。  
“多睡一会吧。”格拉尼特温柔的说，“Rici，我会一直等着你。”  
从青春期有性冲动开始，里卡多眼前就都是格拉尼特的脸。他已经等了他很久很久了，绝对比格拉尼特久得多。但是里卡多还是闭上了眼睛，这一刻他知道不管别人怎么说，格拉尼特就是他的命定之人了。

 

接下来的两年，他们一起进入了U19，计划着一起进入U21。里卡多和格拉尼特频繁的往来于苏黎世和巴塞尔之间，有时候还会多出两个人——阿德米尔和谢尔丹。  
“里卡多你和格拉尼特为什么不去结婚！”约瑟普第N次被当做电灯泡夹在两个人之间。  
“格拉尼特想吃巴尔干风味的菜这不是你比较熟嘛。”里卡多往约瑟普盘子里加了块腊肠。  
“那这两个又是什么情况！”约瑟普看着旁一边若无人亲吻的两个人。  
“啊，谢尔丹是科索沃人，阿德米尔是马其顿人。”里卡多转了转手中的叉子，“反正你们都是巴尔干半岛的那就叫过来一起吃个饭啊。”  
约瑟普突然觉得很后悔。  
他就不该来苏黎世踢球的，不来苏黎世踢球就不会认识这两对瞎狗眼狗男男了。  
“上帝救救我吧！”约瑟普欲哭无泪。  
“你话这么多会找不到男朋友的。”阿德米尔默默的吐槽。  
“谁说我要找男朋友啊我又不像你们这样！”约瑟普非常郁闷的喝水。  
可惜最后里卡多还是没有进U21。

 

格拉尼特接到里卡多的电话的时候，窗外正在下雪。  
“格拉尼……我要走了。”里卡多的声音有些颤抖，“以后就不能去巴塞尔找你了。”  
“你要去哪里啊？”格拉尼特伸出手想要触摸，但是指尖碰到的是冰冷的玻璃。  
“德国。”里卡多只是简短的吐出了一个单词，就不再做声。  
“德国也很近啊。”格拉尼特打开窗户，冷风夹杂着雪花卷了进来。  
“不，格拉尼特。”里卡多的声音变得很轻，格拉尼特几乎有些听不见了，“我要去迭戈前辈那里了。”  
格拉尼特还想说些什么，但是电话已经挂断了。  
格拉尼特突然觉得有点冷，他关上了窗户可是还是很冷。  
不久就传来了里卡多转会沃尔夫斯堡的消息。

 

“格拉尼特你这半个赛季都无精打采的。”谢尔丹郑重的拍了拍格拉尼特的肩，“不如和我们出去吧。”  
格拉尼特看了眼站在一旁聊天的瓦伦丁和夏天果断的拒绝了，弗雷纯良的看着他有些不解。  
“不了我要回家和哥哥吃饭，他今天从苏黎世回来。“格拉尼特找了个合理的理由搪塞了过去，他继续收拾着柜子，“对了听说拜仁给你报价了。”  
“报价很合理主席打算接受。”谢尔丹抚摸着柜子上有些翘起的贴纸，“五大联赛还是很吸引人啊。”  
“你要知道你不可能一直留在这里。”夏天不知道什么时候凑了过来，“真的不去吗我最近找到了一家很好吃的餐厅。”  
“不，谢了，我真的要回家找哥哥下次吧。”格拉尼特拉上拉链。  
哥哥租去了草蜢，里卡多去了德国，他的生活一下失去了一半的重心。  
或许巴塞尔真的太小了已经不再适合他了。格拉尼特回头看着更衣室柜门上蓝红相间的海报。  
或许该是离开的时候了吧。格拉尼特走出更衣室，巴塞尔一如既往的晴朗。


	3. 两地烟火

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 结婚预警  
> 12年-14年三年间的故事，主要是奥运会和世界杯。

欧洲杯和奥运会接踵而至，大赛年的夏窗总有些经典的转会。夏窗开启前巴塞尔双子星同时出走德国，格拉尼特转会门兴和谢尔丹转会拜仁的消息像掉入沙丁鱼群的鲶鱼一样炸裂开来。  
但是瑞士没有欧洲杯，热身赛的5-2大胜德国再0-1输给罗马尼亚也都和里卡多无关。格拉尼特大红大紫，阿德米尔和谢尔丹公费谈恋爱，瓦伦丁和扬也混的风生水起。  
里卡多在赛季结束后直接去海边度假了，以至于之前缺席了2011年U21欧洲杯比赛的他在备战开始前回到苏黎世找约瑟普玩的时候才发现有点不对劲。  
“是谁说和我们不一样不找男朋友的。”里卡多用暧昧的眼神看着约瑟普身边的加加。  
“我和马里奥只是好朋友！”约瑟普的话一点都没有说服力。  
“哈哈，没什么的你和马里奥很相衬。”里卡多不理会约瑟普。  
里卡多和约瑟普许久未见聊了很多八卦，加加刚离开德国来到苏黎世对于国内联赛和梯队里的那些八卦显得异常热衷。  
“哈原来谢尔丹和阿德米尔真是一对啊。”加加恍然大悟，“里卡多听说你男朋友是小扎卡？”  
瞬间的安静让所有人都有些尴尬。  
“里卡多我不是有意的。”加加结结巴巴的开口。  
“没事的马里奥。”里卡多苦笑了一下。  
转会去狼堡之后和格拉尼特的联系一下子断了，与其说不想，不如说不敢。格拉尼特和门兴谈合同之前给他发过短信，他看到了但是不知道应该怎么回，官宣的时候他翻出格拉尼特的号码，犹豫了很久还是没有拨出。他不知道自己能说什么，质疑他还是恭喜他，连语气都把握不好。  
奥运会名单上没有格拉尼特也没有谢尔丹更没有马里奥，出发前的合影里里卡多与阿德米尔很亲密的搭着肩，约瑟普站在离他们不远的地方。

 

“谢尔丹不在很寂寞来找乐子。”阿德米尔拿着扑克牌敲开里卡多和约瑟普房间门的时候很平淡的解释了一下，后面跟着帕蒂姆。  
里卡多和帕蒂姆在u17的时候就认识了，帕蒂姆是个浪子一样的球员，在俱乐部与俱乐部之间兜兜转转。  
来开门的里卡多把两人让了进来。  
“格拉尼特问我你最近怎么样了，我怎么知道嘛，他大概忘了我去的是乌克兰了。”阿德米尔一边洗牌一边看似随意的提起，“他说你很久没有联系他了。”  
“是……”里卡多的声音很轻，“我不知道能讲些什么。”  
“有很多可以讲啊，比如天气和比赛。”阿德米尔心不在焉的发着牌，“还有队友间的趣事啊，谢尔丹很喜欢听这个。”  
里卡多仔细想了想，然后摇了摇头。  
“里卡多你就是有时候太害羞了。”约瑟普靠在藤椅上看着手里的牌，“情侣之间的沟通是很重要的。”  
没有什么新鲜的话题可聊，所有人都玩得很心不在焉，没几局阿德米尔就嚷嚷着要回去休息了。  
“里卡多你最好马上给格拉尼特打个电话。”阿德米尔走之前把里卡多拉到一边，“他很记挂你。”  
约瑟普借口要给马里奥打“私人电话”去阳台上了，留下里卡多一个人在房间里。  
里卡多看着电话簿最上面那个没有意义的“A”，当初为了方便就把格拉尼特的号码赋予了一个能显示在最上面又毫无意义的字母，里卡多打开编辑界面把“A”改成了“Granit Xhaka”，但是却一直按不下确定。里卡多叹了口气退出了编辑界面，把手机丢在一边。  
当初自己为什么要去德国踢球，里卡多自己也不太清楚。那个时候他突然对自己和格拉尼特的感情产生了怀疑，恰巧经理告诉他有一份来自德国的合同报价很不错，沃尔夫斯堡又有迭戈前辈和马文前辈在。又或许真的只是一时兴起想要改变一下环境，苏黎世已经两个赛季没拿过冠军了，巴塞尔一家独大的局面一时也改变不了。总之里卡多在给格拉尼特打电话告别之后就签了合同，签字的时候总有一种决绝的感觉。  
迭戈前辈和马文前辈对里卡多很好，德甲和瑞超节奏完全不一样，当里卡多终于意识到他和格拉尼特太久没联系的时候已经是赛季末了。巴塞尔又拿了冠军，苏黎世只拿到了第六。里卡多没有入选5月友谊赛的大名单，格拉尼特没有入选奥运会的大名单，这次似乎真的没有什么话题可以聊了。  
他在手机上输了号码，又开始犹豫。格拉尼特的号码他早就烂熟于心，不用“A”也能记得。  
电话铃声突然响起，里卡多吓了一跳，手机屏幕上一个大大的“A”。  
“喂……”  
“Rici。”格拉尼特的声音响起，“我很想你。”  
“我也是。”里卡多回答着。  
“所以我打算给你个惊喜。”格拉尼特那边似乎很吵，“你先下楼吧！”  
“下楼？下楼干嘛。”  
“下来你就知道了。”格拉尼特的声音很兴奋。  
里卡多示意了一下眼阳台上的约瑟普他要出去，约瑟普点了点头转过身继续。里卡多随意的抓过衣服套上，等电梯的时候他刚好看见弗雷和沙尔拉着手从房间里走出来。  
“嗨！”他和两个法比安打了招呼，“下楼吗？”  
“哦，我们打算去二楼的咖啡厅坐一会。”弗雷对他很温和的笑，沙尔则有点害羞。  
“是谁？”格拉尼特在电话那头问。  
“法比安。”里卡多含糊的说着，显然并没有意识到那两个都叫法比安。  
电梯一会就到了二楼，两个法比安出去了，只剩下里卡多一个。

1F。  
里卡多觉得自己呼吸都加快了，他走出电梯走到酒店的大堂里。  
格拉尼特笑着向他挥手。  
“格拉尼特……”里卡多捏着电话，眼泪夺眶而出。  
他不知道自己之前在别扭什么，但是他知道他太害怕失去格拉尼特了。他等了格拉尼特十年才能和他在一起，这三年里他和格拉尼特相处的时候总觉得如履薄冰。他很害怕，他知道自己放不下。  
“Rici我在这里。”格拉尼特手足无措的擦着眼泪，“Rici我真的很想你就来伦敦看你了。”  
“格拉尼特，我很抱歉这半年都没有给你打电话。”里卡多一把抱住了格拉尼特，把头靠在格拉尼特的胸口  
“没事的里卡多，我知道你要适应新球队很不容易。”格拉尼特轻抚着里卡多的背，5厘米的身高差让他能不费力的亲吻里卡多的额头，“我在等你适应了球队再来找我，可是你一直不回电话，我就只能去德国找你了。”  
里卡多抬头看着他。  
“就是门兴和沃尔夫斯堡还是离得远了点，比巴塞尔到苏黎世远。”格拉尼特扯出一个微笑，“好了不说这些了，我准备了惊喜给你。”  
“你的出现已经很惊喜了。”里卡多不好意思的挠挠头，他才意识到这是在酒店大堂，边上的客人善意的对他笑着。  
“不，是big surprise。”格拉尼特拉着里卡多往外走。  
整个英伦三岛都被奥运气氛点燃，里卡多在充满着奥运气息的空气中行走。和加蓬的比赛在后天，纽卡斯尔，圣詹姆斯公园球场，纽卡斯尔联。里卡多不是第一次来英国但是他从来没有来过纽卡斯尔，他对这个地方也知之甚少，只是从酒店的宣传册上看到了些推荐景点和酒吧。  
“格拉尼特我们要去哪里？”里卡多还是忍不住想问。  
“到了就知道了。”格拉尼特拉起里卡多的手。  
眼前是条河流。  
“泰恩河，虽然没有莱茵河好看。”格拉尼特带里卡多到了河边。  
风从河面上吹来，夜里的风有些微凉，里卡多恍惚间似乎回到了三年前圣诞节。  
“Rici，我想说虽然我不一定能陪你一辈子，但是我能给你当下的所有。”格拉尼特看着里卡多的眼睛，“里卡多•罗德里格斯，我要定你了。”  
里卡多吃惊的看着格拉尼特手上的戒指盒，但是很快他就恢复了笑意。  
“我愿意，我的命定之人。”里卡多主动地吻上了格拉尼特。  
河对岸放起了烟花，两个有情人的心结在烟花中消散。格拉尼特找到了一间河边的小教堂，神父笑盈盈的给他们祝福。  
里卡多回到酒店的时候已经是深夜了，约瑟普给他留了门已经睡下了。他轻手轻脚地换了衣服躺下。他还是把“A”换成了“Granit Xhaka”，没有什么可以纠结的了，他们已经印证了彼此的心。以后的事情，那就以后再说吧。  
伦敦奥运算不上什么美好的回忆，1-1平加蓬，接着输给了南韩和后来的冠军墨西哥小组淘汰早早回家。  
接下来新赛季就开始了。

 

14年世界杯不算太好也不算太坏不过毕竟也是格拉尼特和里卡多并肩作战的第一届大赛。  
瓦伦丁和扬也要来德甲了，扬和格拉尼特一起，瓦伦丁去了柏林。告别的那天巴塞尔迎来了四连冠，所有巴塞尔人一起列队欢送他们，瓦伦丁深情的拥抱着扬。后来格拉尼特一直很羡慕他们可以如此公开的拥抱，列队接受所有人的祝福简直像结婚仪式。约瑟普早已来到德国发展，里卡多有时候会打电话给他，加加留在了苏黎世，约瑟普也饱受异地的折磨。阿德米尔租借到弗莱堡之后留了下来，弗莱堡虽然离慕尼黑也没有很近不过至少和谢尔丹在同一个国家。  
谢尔丹贡献了一个帽子戏法，阿德米尔有进球入账，格拉尼特也进了球。小组赛第二出线，只是可惜瑞士遇上了阿根廷。  
里卡多茫然的站在圣保罗球场里，结束了，一切都结束了。他很想哭，他想像沙尔那样痛痛快快的哭出来。  
他们在更衣室里很沉默，格拉尼特轻轻的吻着里卡多的额头，阿德米尔在安慰谢尔丹，瓦伦丁给了沙尔一个拥抱。迭戈和史蒂夫不知道跑到哪里去了，布里姆和格克汗坐在一起。  
还真是患难见真情啊，里卡多想。  
他们就要回国了，里卡多想，然后又是联赛，又是预选赛，又是欧洲杯。  
他紧紧的抓着身边人的手，深刻的无力感席卷了全身。他觉得累了，很累。生活就是一个大的循环，他就像被关在笼子里的小白鼠不停的奔跑却永远都跑不出去。  
回到酒店的时候里卡多安静的收拾着东西，明天就回瑞士了，大概还是飞苏黎世吧，那他可以先回家。弟弟和哥哥都在家里，好好的睡一觉先不去管足球的事，这届冠军嘛，反正已经不干他们什么事了。  
格拉尼特情绪很低落的站在窗口看着屋外的夜空，里卡多摩挲着左手的戒指，走过去从后面抱住格拉尼特。  
“格拉尼特……”里卡多轻声说，“过去了就让他过去吧。”  
格拉尼特转过身顺势把里卡多压倒在床上。  
“Rici，今晚我要你。”  
里卡多点了点头，他知道格拉尼特要用这来缓解压力，他也需要来刺激一下，毕竟在这种压力下他们压抑的太久了。  
格拉尼特含住里卡多的耳垂说着些甜言蜜语夹杂着下流话，说了些里卡多听不懂的阿尔巴尼亚语或者是巴塞尔方言什么的。他在进入里卡多之前做足了前戏，手指的扩张已经足够刺激而充分，但是进入的一瞬间里卡多还是感受到了疼痛。  
疼痛是好东西，它能让你感觉到你还活着。里卡多想着，被格拉尼特的动作顶出了一串诱人的呻吟。  
几个来回之后两人都精疲力尽，格拉尼特抱着里卡多去浴室清理，温热的水淋下来，里卡多有一种又活过来了的感觉。  
他不记得自己是怎么睡过去的，只记得后来在浴缸里又来了一次，醒来已经在床上了。格拉尼特的睡颜很平静，他忍不住吻了他。  
“早上好啊，Rici。”格拉尼特慵懒的声音比平时更让里卡多无法抵抗。  
“早啊，格拉尼特。”里卡多从床上坐了起来，打算去洗漱。  
“不多睡一会吗？”格拉尼特揉了揉眼睛。  
“不了，去吃个早饭，该回家了。”里卡多走进浴室试图让自己清醒，然而完全徒劳。格拉尼特走进浴室从后面抱住了他。  
“真希望这一秒就这么永恒下去。”格拉尼特放开了里卡多，给自己涂上了剃须泡沫，“要帮你刮胡子吗？”  
“不了我打算留着。”里卡多抚摸着自己的下巴。不知道是不是因为听太多人说他像女孩子，里卡多就在合适的年龄开始留胡子，毛茸茸的也还算可爱。  
“Rici虽然我很想再来一发浴室play但是我们要赶飞机，”格拉尼特一边刮胡子一边用余光看着镜子里里卡多，“所以你能不能不要这么看着我了。”  
里卡多无辜的看着格拉尼特，格拉尼特在心里哀叹了一句，把里卡多推出了浴室：“快去换衣服我马上那好。”  
在国家队的时候真没什么衣服好穿的，因为要穿队服。里卡多和格拉尼特下去吃早饭的时候大家几乎都在了。约瑟普和马里奥打情骂俏，阿德米尔和谢尔丹粘在一起，格克汗、瓦隆和布里姆坐在一桌，米夏埃尔和罗曼坐在角落里，瓦伦丁还是和扬一桌。迭戈和史蒂夫一起走进来，看了眼大家，选了不太起眼的地方坐下。  
里卡多嚼着巴西特色的早餐开始怀念瑞士的芝士。  
然后夏天就这么过去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 米奇和加加不是在u21欧洲杯认识的因为加加没有参加那届杯赛。他们认识很可能就是加加转会去苏黎世，因为剧情需要就提早了一点他们认识的时间。  
> 把rr和二扎的感情线写的有点别扭不过马上就要甜了，因为时间线要进入2016了。


	4. 欧洲杯之约

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章主要是莎莎和大胡子闹别扭。

里卡多掰着手指算了算在德甲踢球的瑞士球员，算了半天决定放弃。这不是他该关心的事情，现在格克汗是队长，以前不小心听到高层聊天，说是以后队长是要给格拉尼特的。  
想到格拉尼特里卡多就觉得心累，之前打爱沙尼亚不小心把肋骨撞断了，结果格拉尼特还带着伤打了四场比赛还每场都全场，这个人怎么这么不爱惜自己的身体。结果要打沃尔夫斯堡的时候因为要见里卡多了结果借口护具不舒服把护具都拿掉了。里卡多发现之后真的很生气。  
“哎呀，好歹我也叫格拉尼特嘛，花岗岩哎哪有那么容易出问题。”格拉尼特拍着胸脯说，结果不小心碰到了之前骨折的肋骨疼得倒吸了口冷气。  
“活该。”里卡多翻了个白眼给他带上护具，“不许拿下来，乱动肋骨再断掉扎到肺怎么办。”  
“不是还有你在嘛。”格拉尼特试图拿下护具，“可是好不容易见你一趟不想浪费时间打游戏。”  
“你给我安静的坐一会不好吗！”Leonita和Nicole开开心心地出去逛街了，里卡多却要在家里和格拉尼特吵架，里卡多非常生气。  
“Rici～”格拉尼特嘟着嘴无辜的看着里卡多，里卡多知道格拉尼特在恶意卖萌可是并没有抵抗力。  
“满脑子都是圈圈叉叉你还能想点别的吗。”里卡多离开沙发往房间里走。  
“有啊，你。”格拉尼特笑嘻嘻的跟了上去。  
虽然各自都有女友，但是格拉尼特和里卡多还是保持着有规律的肉体关系。  
“毕竟男朋友不嫌多。”打柏林前踩场聊天的时候瓦伦丁语重心长的告诉格拉尼特，虽然扬一直在边上黑着脸看着他们，Lusti看了眼扬闪到一边和队友聊天去了。“看看人家西班牙，就是因为这么有基情才能三冠王的。还有德国，有个欧洲总受厄齐尔，他们不就拿到世界杯冠军了嘛。”  
格拉尼特觉得瓦伦丁说得好有道理。  
“所以我现在有三个法比安外加一个扬，好了Yanni你不要一直用这种眼神看着我你不是很享受gangbang的吗。”瓦伦丁淡定的灌输着基情决定成绩论。  
“卧槽 ，没想到你是这样的索莫尔。”格拉尼特看扬的眼神瞬间就变了。  
“呵呵。”扬并不想理他们，他决定先回更衣室冷静一下不然自己可能会扑球的时候“不小心”撞晕格拉尼特什么的。  
瓦伦丁去了柏林之后和Lusti走的很近，大概都是瑞士人的缘故。瓦伦丁有次回国去看巴塞尔的比赛被拍到和弗雷在一起，弗雷倒是也大方直接发了图公开了。至于两个巴塞尔的法比安之间发生了什么，格拉尼特有所耳闻但是没有问。他和沙尔也不熟啊他走了之后沙尔才来的而且沙尔进国家队比他晚多了。  
瓦伦丁破了扬的门，扬看着球网里的球又气又想笑。  
14/15赛季很快就过去了。

两个大赛之间的那一年很无聊，新赛季夏窗开的时候弗雷和沙尔也来到了德甲，巴塞尔拿到了五连冠。格拉尼特从法比安们那里听说了一些哥哥陶兰特和天才神锋小朋友布里尔的事情。格拉尼特觉得哥哥实在是太没人性了，布里尔还没成年啊！  
“哥哥虽然你男朋友多，但是也不能乱搞人家小朋友吧，布里尔才刚18吧。”格拉尼特的两句话并不存在逻辑。  
“听说最近流行骨科。”陶兰特看格拉尼特的眼神一向是人前温柔人后下流，“格拉尼乖乖到哥哥这里来坐。”  
扎卡兄弟在ins上互相表白又不是什么稀奇事，里卡多刷到陶兰特和格拉尼特的ins的时候淡定的点了个赞。弗朗西斯科新赛季也来了沃尔夫斯堡，他和Cico本来感情就好又住一起队里也喜欢叫他们出活动，平时也会发一些互动的照片，有什么嘛。倒是格拉尼特每次来看里卡多的时候看到弗朗西斯科脸色就不对，害得每次弗朗西斯科都找借口出门。  
弗朗西斯科和尼口是苏黎世队友关系也不错，不过尼口去了门兴。门兴，弗朗西斯科坐在公园里郁闷的喝汽水，都是门兴的哥哥的男朋友就这么凶，哼。  
国家队总是存在着各种各样的基情，但是有时候也会改变一些事情。  
事实就是阿德米尔不和谢尔丹天天粘在一起了。  
“卧槽阿德米尔不是吧你和布里姆什么时候搞到一起的。”约瑟普吃惊的看着面前勾肩搭背的两个人，开玩笑的说“你不要谢尔丹了？”  
“谢尔丹去意甲都不和我商量一下，生气。”阿德米尔看着约瑟普表情很严肃，“然后去英超也没有和我说，更生气”。  
弗莱堡降级了，阿德米尔去了勒沃库森，罗曼去了多特蒙德，好歹还是在德甲。谢尔丹在拜仁得不到机会就去了国米，待了半年又去了斯托克城。  
“他也没有义务一定要和你商量吧……”约瑟普有点无语，但是阿德米尔听到之后黑脸了。  
“可是我们在一起9年了，而且就算是朋友之间也应该坦诚啊。”阿德米尔在原则问题上异常固执，“布里姆也是马其顿人，我们在聊马其顿的事情他一个科索沃人不懂。”  
结果就是谢尔丹经常去找埃伦玩，搞得哈里斯很不是滋味。格克汗不在郁闷的瓦隆觉得自己被抛弃只能找史蒂文玩。  
“阿德米尔求你了我都没有和埃伦讨论人生的时间了。”哈里斯悄悄的把阿德米尔拉倒一边，“我把饼都让给你吃。”  
“谢了本来你也不太吃饼。”阿德米尔和布里姆说了两句布里姆就去找瓦隆了，自己去把谢尔丹从埃伦那里抢了过来。埃伦感激的看了眼阿德米尔就去找哈里斯了。

 

阿德米尔把谢尔丹压在了角落里的墙上。  
“放开我。”谢尔丹试图挣脱阿德米尔的禁锢，“我们不是分手了吗。”  
“谢尔丹，你为什么不和我商量就走了。”阿德米尔盯着谢尔丹的眼睛看看得谢尔丹有点发毛。  
“我的职业生涯怎么走是我自己的事情。”谢尔丹别过脸去。  
“那你至少和我说一声啊，结果我他妈是最后知道的还是看到你官宣的头条！”阿德米尔扳过谢尔丹的下巴，“谢尔丹我15岁就认识你了，我和你在一起9年多没有什么瞒你的，我以为情侣之间最重要的是坦诚。”  
“可是我认为情侣之间也该有私人空间。”谢尔丹直视着阿德米尔的眼睛，“对不起阿德米尔，我真的累了。”  
阿德米尔放开谢尔丹转身就走了，谢尔丹无力的坐在地上。  
“阿德米尔……”谢尔丹念着阿德米尔的名字，“希望你能明白我的处境。”  
左右边锋分手导致队内气氛变得很奇怪，布里姆和埃伦被迫吃瓜也很无奈。格克汗不在，副队长史蒂文看起来似乎并不打算做些什么，瓦隆一整天都在担心他的膝盖问题。  
吃饭的时候阿德米尔阴着脸进来，直接坐到了里卡多和约瑟普之间，里卡多惊恐的看了眼格拉尼特。今天埃伦是和哈里斯一起来的，两个法比安和往常一样粘在一起，瓦隆拉着布里姆进来看起来心情不错，马文在和扬聊天，等米夏和罗曼进来的时候差不多到了开饭的时间。  
谢尔丹还是没有出现。蒂姆慢悠悠的晃进来，走到马文正对面的位置坐下。  
“谢尔丹说他不舒服不下来了。”蒂姆开口，声音不大不小刚好每个人都能听到。里卡多感觉到坐在他右手边的阿德米尔动作停滞了一下，马上恢复了正常。里卡多用手肘怼了一下格拉尼特，格拉尼特耸耸肩表示什么都不知道。  
阿德米尔随便吃了几口就早早告辞说累了要早点回去休息，蒂姆奇怪的看着阿德米尔离开的背影。  
“他怎么了？”蒂姆问身边的罗曼。  
“谁怎么了？”罗曼本来在和米夏调情并没有注意到阿德米尔。  
“我说阿德米尔。”蒂姆尽量让自己无视边上正在虐狗的那一对，“你和他不是队友吗？”  
“什么谢尔丹和阿德米尔分了？”蒂姆的声音比平时高了八度，当他意识到的时候所有人都在盯着他看。  
“好了现在全世界都知道了。”罗曼默默的吐槽。  
“吃饭吃饭。”史蒂文不得不出面说了两句话，“别忘了一会还有球员大会。”  
说是球员大会其实也就是弗拉基米尔讲两句鼓励的话说一下比赛的战术然后就开始看别的小组的欧预赛，谢尔丹还是没有出现，阿德米尔坐了一会上半场还没踢完就回去了。里卡多在脑子里列了几百种可能发生的事情，格拉尼特无语的看着里卡多和约瑟普开脑洞。  
“想知道发生了什么直接问当事人不就行了。”格拉尼特翻了个白眼，“因为不够坦诚分的手，但是他们之间的感情基础还在啊道理讲开了不就复合了。”  
“格拉尼特你有没什么事情瞒着我？”里卡多突然转向格拉尼特。  
“我没有啊。”格拉尼特一头雾水。  
“啊我想起来一个，你和Leonita订婚之前没和我说。”里卡多生气地看着格拉尼特，“还有，听说你最近在和阿森纳谈合同。”  
“我现在没有在和阿森纳谈合同啊，就是有接触。”格拉尼特看里卡多的表情声音越来越小，“Rici我错了啦，可是你去沃尔夫斯堡之前也没和我说啊。”  
“我和你打过电话了！格拉尼特没想到你们巴塞尔出来的怎么都这样！”里卡多气的开始地图炮，结果两个法比安、扬、雷纳托、布里尔、米夏、卢卡……房间里一半的人都转过头一脸懵逼的看着他。  
“我不和你说了，我不舒服先回去了。”格拉尼特转身就走，约瑟普无可奈何的摇头。  
“巴塞尔出来的怎么了啊？”格拉尼特问约瑟普。  
“没事，你回去好好哄吧。”约瑟普拿起桌上切好的瓜。

 

第二天谢尔丹下楼吃早饭的时候所有人都在看着他，然后一脸惊恐的一齐低下头吃早饭。  
“我脸上有花吗？”谢尔丹奇怪的挠了挠头。  
“你还知道下来吃早饭啊。”阿德米尔的声音在谢尔丹头顶上响起，谢尔丹回头直接撞到了阿德米尔的胸口。  
“阿德米尔，求求你放过我吧。”谢尔丹无可奈何的语气里有些隐藏起来的喜悦。  
“才不要。”阿德米尔拉开椅子坐下，“从15岁开始你就是我的人了，你只能是我的人。”  
“卧槽，霸道总裁啊。”蒂姆还没吐槽完就被马文塞进一口意大利面堵住了嘴。  
里卡多和约瑟普顿时觉得昨天脑洞都白开了，格拉尼特假装淡定的喝咖啡。  
谢尔丹被阿德米尔拉到外面去了，回来的时候眼眶和嘴唇都红红的，脖子上有一些可疑的红斑，伸长了脖子等戏看的众人看到阿德米尔进来都赶紧低头喝咖啡。  
虽然不知道阿德米尔和谢尔丹之间发生了什么不过至少球队气氛正常了很多。阿德米尔还是和布里姆玩，谢尔丹还是和埃伦玩，哈里斯继续吃瓜。  
瑞士欧预赛小组第二出线，法国正在向他们招手。今年的国家队比赛也全都结束了。

 

冬歇的时候格拉尼特回了趟科索沃，扎卡三兄弟办了场友谊赛。而里卡多留在苏黎世享受着家庭的温暖，弗朗西斯科这赛季也转会来了沃尔夫斯堡不过没有位置，里卡多听队里说要把弟弟租去比勒菲尔德。  
德甲联赛重开的时候格拉尼特正式和阿森纳开始谈合同，岛上的生活对于球员们来说总是有一种迷一样向往感。  
国家队开始订酒店，格拉尼特看到队里选定了蒙彼利埃的一家酒店的时候翻了下资料，看到只有双人床之后开始控制不住的傻笑。Leonita正在和Nicole打电话默默的吐槽了一下自家男友。  
啊，Euro Cup，真是美妙的字眼。  
他们的第一届欧洲杯，真的就要来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忘了米奇什么时候受伤的了假装打完欧预的时候还没有受伤。  
> 本来要拆西皮的但是很没有原则的让莎莎和大胡子打了一炮又和好了【。】


	5. 卢加诺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 涉及了一下小朋友的三角，埃尔维迪x塔拉沙伊xCico  
> RR和二扎养孩子（伪）

夏天快要开始的时候，里卡多听到了阿森纳的报价。  
很诱人的数字，更何况并肩作战是个不小的诱惑。他知道格拉尼特已经签了合同，俱乐部现状并不好下赛季肯定没有欧战，虽然在和皇马的比赛中表现的不错最后仍然难逃被淘汰的命运。  
里卡多开始考虑离开，很多球队都向他抛出了橄榄枝，但是经纪人不同意。有些迟迟未得到解决的事情变得更为复杂。  
他很久没有去找格拉尼特了，而弗朗西斯科在冬窗租去了比勒菲尔德，但这不是眼下最重要的事情。格拉尼特现在是球队的队长，门兴经历了上半程的低迷换帅后奇迹般地复苏，他们在为欧冠资格拼命。  
还没等里卡多考虑清楚，赛季就结束了。  
欧洲杯的大幕即将拉开。

 

大名单没有格克汗。  
不想也知道，队长会给斯蒂凡，然后队副是格拉尼特和瓦隆，这是一个信号。22号就要去报道了，里卡多突然不知道自己要怎么面对格拉尼特。  
这次集训大概会是从u17以来和格拉尼特在一起待的最长的一次。一定还是室友，离去法国还有19天，离欧洲杯揭幕战还有23天，离他们的首战还有24天。但是里卡多已经不知道要怎么面对格拉尼特了。  
里卡多把手机丢到一边，放空地看着天花板和水晶吊灯。国家队的联系组群已经炸了，瓦伦丁没有入选却要安慰比他自己没入选还不开心的扬，蒂姆和Lusti也没有入选集训大名单，三月才入队的两个小朋友尼科和沙尼进了大名单，巴塞尔进了不少人，都是些意料之中的事情。  
手机突然响了起来。  
“Hola？”里卡多接起电话，用膝盖想都知道是格拉尼特。  
“Rici，你来阿森纳吗？”劈头盖脸的一句，连起因经过结果都不用说。  
“我不知道，格拉尼特。”里卡多坐起来，他觉得房间里有点太热了。  
“哪一起去报到吗？我来接你。”  
里卡多在脑子里快速描绘了一下路线图。  
“不顺路。”  
“不，顺路。”格拉尼特的语气不容置疑，“我21号就来，然后一起去卢加诺。”  
格拉尼特还没等里卡多回答就挂掉了电话，里卡多捏着黑屏了的手机发呆。  
里卡多打开窗，他似乎听见罗伯特叫他下去吃什么。  
房间里确实太热了。

 

格拉尼特很有礼貌的上门拜访，罗伯特和弗朗西斯科识趣的给他们腾出了点空间。Nicole和闺密们度假去了，老罗德里格斯回西班牙探亲，罗伯特说他要和未婚妻采购，弗朗西斯科去找他的基友玩。  
里卡多看着哥哥弟弟找借口跑出去又好气又好笑，格拉尼特直勾勾的看着他。  
“我脸上有花吗？”里卡多开玩笑的说。  
“你今天真好看。”格拉尼特凑上去作势要亲里卡多。  
“明天报到之后要体检，我可不想不合格。”里卡多偏过头。  
“我真不明白你在别扭什么。”格拉尼特暂时放弃了骚扰坐到里卡多身边，“你来阿森纳吗？”  
“格拉尼特我求你不要开口闭口都是这件事好吗。”里卡多叹了口气，“我会考虑的，但是球队和经纪人那边我不知道。”  
“那就好，”格拉尼特摸着里卡多的下巴，“不刮一下吗？”  
“格拉尼特我记得你上个月还说有胡子很man！”里卡多有点火大，“这是我的标志懂吗，标志！”  
“嗯还有小揪揪也是标志。”格拉尼特扯下了里卡多的皮筋，“但是披头发的里卡多很可爱像女孩子。”  
“格拉尼特有你这样夸人的吗？”里卡多斜眼看着格拉尼特，“你不会也这样玩Leonita的头发吧。”  
“不，Leo的头发没有你的好玩。”格拉尼特今天异常调皮。  
“格拉尼特其实你今天是来气死我的吧。”里卡多心力交瘁的瘫在沙发上任由格拉尼特玩他的头发。  
“气死你了就没人陪我睡觉了。”格拉尼特说，“这次全是双人床。”  
里卡多觉得足协一定是故意的。  
“好了，时间宝贵我们开始吧。”格拉尼特从沙发上爬起来再次直勾勾地看着里卡多。  
“嗯？开始……什么？”里卡多闻到了一丝危险的气息。  
格拉尼特没有再给他说话的机会，被吻的意识涣散的里卡多被格拉尼特成功拖进了自己的房间。  
引狼入室啊引狼入室！里卡多在心里哭喊。

 

第二天早上里卡多艰难的下楼看到笑得非常阳光的格拉尼特正在把早饭端到桌子上，罗伯特和弗朗西斯科带着包含深意的微笑看着他。  
里卡多只想翻白眼。  
“格拉尼特你是要向扬学习吗？”里卡多拉开了离格拉尼特最远的一张椅子。  
“对了扬还真的教了我几道菜说是他的独家秘方。”格拉尼特刚坐下就从椅子上跳起来，“你要试一下吗，绝对好吃。”  
“算了吧格拉尼特，赶时间。”里卡多想起扬的美食博客上的那些“特推美食”，打了个寒颤。  
“哥哥，一会我送你去卢加诺好不好。”弗朗西斯科纯良的看着里卡多。  
“其实你是想去看尼科吧。”里卡多对弟弟毫不留情。  
弗朗西斯科嘿嘿笑了两声继续低头吃早饭。  
最后还是弗朗西斯科开车带里卡多，和格拉尼特一起去卢加诺报道。  
先到的扬看着格拉尼特和里卡多前后脚走进来，捂住了眼睛。  
“我现在暂时是单身狗麻烦你们照顾一下情绪谢谢。”  
“喂只是瓦伦丁没来用得着这样吗？”格拉尼特搭上了扬，“你还可以和马文和罗曼玩啊。”  
“不了，米夏埃尔和罗曼你们又不是不知道，而且我要照顾法比安的情绪。”扬义正言辞。  
“哪一个？”格拉尼特问他。  
“弗雷和马文跑了沙尔有点不开心。”扬解释了一下发现事情真的好复杂，“反正……算了很乱就是了。”  
格拉尼特和里卡多点头表示理解。  
弗朗西斯科冒出来打断了三人的谈话。  
“我问过教练了尼科和Yanni哥哥住。”弗朗西斯科期待的看着扬，里卡多咳了两声。  
“哥哥～”弗朗西斯科嘟起嘴看着里卡多，呃，竟然真的很萌。  
里卡多当即表示他不管弗朗西斯科干了什么反正不要让尼科参加不了训练就行了，扬满头黑线的摸出了房卡。  
“Cico你别弄丢了。”扬生无可恋的把房卡给了弗朗西斯科，弗朗西斯科拿过房卡就跑掉了。  
“年轻真好啊。”格拉尼特看着弗朗西斯科的背影感叹。  
“你也不老。”里卡多拉过行李箱，“走了先去放行李。”

 

格拉尼特和里卡多的房间在同一层。里卡多刚走出电梯就看到弟弟哭唧唧的从扬的房间跑出来，尼科就穿着个裤衩追了出来，后面还有个小小的身影扒着门往外看。  
“Cico？”里卡多看着抱着他哭的稀里哗啦还不肯说话的弟弟，用眼神向里卡多和扬求救。  
“大概是失恋了。”扬挠挠后脑勺，“我忘了沙尼也在……没想到那两个小的这么控制不住。”  
格拉尼特和尼科还有沙尼讲了通道理，让小朋友们进门。  
“Cico，Cico你不要哭了……”尼科坐到弗朗西斯科边上，“我错了啦，我又不知道你会来。我和沙尼的事情我会去和迭戈讲的，毕竟迭戈是我们苏黎世的嘛，不过沙尼在草蜢的时候也经常过来找迭戈玩大家都认识应该没什么的哎……可是格拉尼特哥哥说男朋友不嫌多，我们和沙尼还有迭戈可以一起玩啊。”  
沙尼无辜的眨着眼睛，里卡多一个眼刀扫向格拉尼特。  
“误会误会，原话是Vali说的。”格拉尼特摊手表示无辜，“扬可以作证，还有那个时候Lusti也在。”  
“然后你觉得很有道理就讲给小朋友听？”里卡多抱紧了弗朗西斯科，“哼，你这个教坏小朋友的怪蜀黍。”  
格拉尼特满脸黑线。  
好在本来三个人就一直是梯队队友而且都在苏黎世踢球比较熟，尼科和沙尼哄好弗朗西斯科并不费劲，一会就一起出去玩了。扬在里卡多和格拉尼特这里坐了一会也回去收拾东西了。  
“虽然都21了可还是小孩子啊。”里卡多感叹。  
“我们不也是这么过来的吗。”格拉尼特躺在里卡多的身边，双人床就是大。  
里卡多通过了体检虽然体能教练一直在边上偷笑，报到后的晚餐大家都很和谐就像什么都没发生一样，如果忽略某些人脖子上未知原因形成的红斑的话。

 

在卢加诺训练的日子和俱乐部比起来清闲了许多，无非也就是每天例行训练准备友谊赛再聚餐，听教练开会动员分析战术看比赛视频，无聊了打打高尔夫或者玩玩FIFA和FM。  
开完动员会剩下的夜晚时间几乎都是自由的，里卡多要看西班牙的电视剧，格拉尼特要看阿尔巴尼亚语的，看电视剧看不到一块去格拉尼特就去找他的小伙伴们了。不过大多数时间格拉尼特不出半个点就乖乖回来陪里卡多了，卡萨米不在教练组敢让谢尔丹和阿德米尔住一起真是不怕事大听说他们又在闹分手了，布里姆晚上要和宝贝儿子打视频电话，至于其他阿尔巴尼亚人嘛，瓦隆晚上要去给他的膝盖做保养，沙尼早就不知道和尼科跑到哪里去了；找俱乐部队友也不行，扬要给瓦伦丁打电话查岗，听说瓦伦丁和Lusti又一起去度假了，约瑟普伤了没来，尼科……刚才是不是提过了。  
大概是足协觉得国脚们实在是太闲了，友谊赛之前组织球员去爬了个山。  
里卡多和格拉尼特跟着大部队慢悠悠的走着，刚才听介绍说要先坐车上山，说是车，其实也就是个简易的滑轨。  
格拉尼特和扬闲聊了几句，又和谢尔丹不知道说了什么惹得小个子前锋大笑起来。里卡多跟在他们身后，格拉尼特突然回头向他眨了眨眼睛，里卡多微笑起来。  
“Rici哥哥。”里卡多听到有人在叫他，才发现沙尼不知道什么时候蹭到了他的身边。  
“啊，是沙尼啊。”里卡多把注意力转移到身边的小朋友身上。  
“Rici哥哥，我……Cico还好吗？”沙尼看起来很紧张，“那天……我不知道尼科和Cico是那种关系。”  
“都是格拉尼特教坏小孩子。”里卡多摸着沙尼的头，“没事的啦，Cico回家找他女朋友去了。”  
“Rici哥哥，你和格拉尼特哥哥真是令人羡慕是一对。”沙尼说完就跑去找尼科了。  
令人……羡慕吗。里卡多苦笑了一下。他和格拉尼特的关系里总是掺杂着各式各样的利害关系，外人怎么会知晓。  
“Rici？”格拉尼特看着在一边发呆的里卡多，他脑子里又不知道在忧郁什么了，整天伤春悲秋的真是当女孩子养大的吗。  
“Rici我们到了啦！”格拉尼特拉起里卡多的手，“教练说按房间分。”  
“啊？哦，可是谢尔丹为什么和埃伦一起，咦哈里斯和罗曼一车啊，米夏呢？米夏呢？”里卡多的声音太大，哈里斯转过头瞪了他一眼。  
“走了Rici，上山吧。”格拉尼特一头黑线。

 

从山上下来已经快天黑了，里卡多无限循环格拉尼特在山顶上和他说的话，吃完饭也心不在焉。明天就是和比利时的友谊赛了，弗拉基米尔讲了下战术安排就让球员们回去早点休息了。格拉尼特拉着昏昏欲睡的里卡多往房间走，明天打完友谊赛，30号就要出正式名单了。格拉尼特当然不担心，他和里卡多是铁打的主力。其实带谁不带谁大家都心里有数，无非就是面子问题。  
转过弯的时候格拉尼特看见雷纳托在和布里尔在说话，布里尔似乎很伤心。格拉尼特经过他们身边的时候布里尔突然停了下来。  
“格拉尼特，我有话要和你说。”雷纳托示意了一下里卡多，里卡多表示他要先回去睡觉了。  
“什么事啊雷纳托。”格拉尼特看着布里尔蒙着水汽的眼睛突然明白了什么。  
“你哥哥的事。”雷纳托叹了口气，“我也不知道怎么解释好，长话短说吧，你哥哥和布里尔分手了，他说他爱上了别人要和别人在一起了。”  
“好我打电话给Tauli骂他一顿，始乱终弃不是我扎卡家的作风。”格拉尼特义愤填膺，“不过别人是谁？”  
“如果你一定要知道的话，我。”雷纳托生无可恋的说。  
“……你不是和Tauli打过架吗，我记得还吃了红牌。”格拉尼特回想起哥哥那次拿到红牌后气的都快炸了的表情，打了个寒颤。  
“先不说我的事情，这个以后再谈吧。教练和我聊过了我这个肌肉伤肯定去不了欧洲杯，但是布里尔入选了。”雷纳托拍了拍还在嘤嘤嘤的小朋友，“打阿尔巴尼亚的时候有点尴尬。”  
“好的我懂了，雷纳托你真是深明大义。”格拉尼特肃然起敬。  
“格拉尼特，你哥哥真是个渣。”雷纳托蜜汁感叹，“可是没办法，我们已经是室友了。”  
“？？？”格拉尼特一时没绕过弯，“好了我要回去了。”  
“祝你和里卡多睡个好觉。”雷纳托拉着布里尔进了房间，啪嗒一声锁上了门。  
格拉尼特回到房间洗完澡躺在里卡多旁边的时候才想起来，雷纳托不是和卢卡是室友吗，布里尔好像是和弗朗西索科？  
果然很乱啊，格拉尼特想起了瓦伦丁的三角理论，瓦伦丁果然是老司机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实快欧洲杯的时候rrr（也就是罗德里格斯家的小弟弟弗朗西斯科·罗德里格斯）的手受伤了很长一段时间都是石膏和绷带状态……所以肯定开不了车嘛我写完才意识到的，这里剧情需要  
> 其实格拉尼特完全理解错了小圆和菠萝的关系【也就是大哥哥安慰失恋的小弟弟？】，算了让他误解去吧


	6. 摊牌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 莎莎和大胡子戏份略多。

与比利时的友谊赛之后，弗拉基米尔公布了正式的大名单。  
有一种尘埃落定的感觉，里卡多想。还有一场友谊赛，之后就要去蒙彼利埃了，欧洲杯真的就要到了。  
卢加诺湖上的风让里卡多打了个寒颤，真是的一大清早就被格拉尼特从被窝里薅出来说是要去游湖，天知道明明昨天晚上格拉尼特拉着他打游戏打到了凌晨为什么今天他精神还这么好！里卡多觉得自己现在站着都能睡着。  
罗曼很有精神的拿着救生圈扮船员，里卡多困得只能例行公事一般的微笑拍照。  
“Rici？”格拉尼特合完影像往常一样勾住里卡多的脖子。  
“别闹让我睡一会。”里卡多昏昏沉沉的坐在椅子上。  
“怎么这么困。”格拉尼特的声音被风吹的有些飘忽。  
“还不是你闹的。”里卡多累的都懒得翻白眼，靠在椅子上闭目养神。  
里卡多半梦半醒之间，恍惚看到了自己和格拉尼特一起举起德劳内杯的样子。他听见格拉尼特在他耳边大喊大叫，但是却一个字也听不清。他感受到格拉尼特温热的呼吸混合着汗水的味道喷在他的脸上，他几乎能分辨出格拉尼特心跳的声音，格拉尼特在他手心里写下一行字，他几乎能肯定就是那句他等了很久的话……里卡多猛然醒了过来。  
船已经靠岸了。  
“给你们放半天假，不要给我玩的太过分了后天还有比赛。十一点前必须给我回来我会让斯蒂芬查房的。”下大巴前弗拉基米尔故意板着脸一脸严肃的说，球员们早就炸开了锅在商量去哪里玩好。  
里卡多只想回去睡觉。  
“Rici你真的不和我们一起去吗？”阿德米尔不知道为什么一定要找谢尔丹出去吃饭，谢尔丹拉上了格拉尼特还想叫上里卡多，但是被里卡多拒绝了。  
“格拉尼特一个人做电灯泡就够了。”里卡多打着哈欠送他们出了门，看到了站在门口吃瓜的哈里斯和埃伦。  
“抱歉我实在是困死了。”里卡多指了指格拉尼特，“这个混蛋不让我睡觉。”  
吃瓜群众们脸上露出暧昧的笑容。  
“里卡多我们都懂的，你好好休息吧。”哈里斯很善解人意的拍了拍里卡多的肩，四个人一起走了。  
“总觉得好像哪里不太对。”里卡多终于可以倒在床上的时迷迷糊糊地想。

里卡多睡到吃完饭才下楼，餐厅里并没有多少人。扬和沙尔坐在一起吃意大利面，看到里卡多进来扬向他打了个招呼，里卡多选好了吃的端着盘子就坐到了扬的边上。  
“弗雷和马文呢？”里卡多在大巴上隐约听见他们四个说要去打高尔夫。  
“还在高尔夫场呢。”沙尔面无表情的用叉子卷着盘子里的面，“也不知道有什么好玩的。”  
“……法比安我记得你很喜欢打高尔夫的。”里卡多刚睡醒智商还没回来。  
“咳，Fabi你能不能帮我去要点美乃滋来。”扬及时开口，沙尔慢悠悠的起身去拿酱。  
“里卡多你是不是困傻了。”扬小声的提示他，“弗雷和马文的事情你不会不知道吧。”  
“好的我闭嘴。”里卡多知趣的比了个在嘴上拉拉链的动作，沙尔拿着装了美乃滋的小碟子走了回来。  
“对了，你怎么没和格拉尼特一起。”扬拿起了一块炸鱼。  
“啊，谢尔丹找他出去了，说是阿德米尔一定要找谢尔丹吃饭。”里卡多叉起了一小块水果，“他们两个真是麻烦死了，都不知道分手了多少次了，睡一个房间都不安稳，还害得哈里斯、埃伦、格拉尼特和我陪着他们一起受罪。”  
“阿德米尔还是很喜欢谢尔丹的，就是太乱来了。”扬优雅的吃着炸鱼，“我听约瑟普说阿德米尔在基辅踢球的时候和他们那个门将很暧昧故意气谢尔丹，在弗莱堡的时候还故意泡罗曼惹他吃醋。罗曼也真是的明知道阿德米尔心里只有谢尔丹也和他乱来，你是不知道啊，你不在那次米夏差点和阿德米尔打起来。”  
“这次好像更复杂了，约瑟普说他们吵架是因为谢尔丹转会不告诉阿德米尔，阿德米尔觉得自己受到了欺骗，谢尔丹在国家队又只找埃伦玩，阿德米尔就故意和布里姆暧昧不清。也不知道他们一个个都在想什么。”里卡多叉起另一块水果，“简直就是小学生吵架。”  
“所以Vali才会说我们队里哪里都是三角。”沙尔吃完了意大利面，抹了抹嘴，“我先回去了。”  
里卡多和他说了再见，回头才看到从另一个门里有说有笑走进来的弗雷和马文。  
“还真哪里都是三角。”里卡多总结。  
“Timmy不在的时候马文都和弗雷住一起。”扬吃完了盘子里的炸鱼，“可怜的小沙尼啊回房间还要忍受低气压。”  
“你为什么不和尼科换个房间，他们那两个小的不是关系很好吗。”里卡多回忆起狗血的一幕。  
“呵呵。”扬很认真的一字一顿的说，“因为教练不让。”  
里卡多再次想起狗血一幕，理解的点了点头。  
“回去吗？”里卡多看了眼手机，不早了他要回去看西班牙的比赛了。  
“谢谢不了，小朋友们在。”扬加重了“们”，“我去健身房。”

格拉尼特回来的时候西班牙已经和韩国踢成了5-1。  
“今天有比赛？”格拉尼特拉开房间里的小冰箱，拿出了一罐汽水走到电视机边上。  
“嗯，西班牙和韩国。”里卡多靠在床头，他的眼睛死死的盯着格拉尼特的喉结，吞咽的动作让他该死的……性感？  
第89分钟，莫拉塔打进了西班牙的第六个进球，现场的气氛达到了顶点。  
“六一儿童节快乐。”格拉尼特默默开口。  
“蛤？”里卡多一下没反应过来。  
格拉尼特指了指比分，随即又笑了一下：“我猜是我的魅力太大了。”  
“去死！赶紧去洗澡臭烘烘的。”里卡多恼羞成怒怒砸枕头。  
“谋杀亲夫啊！”格拉尼特笑着躲过了攻击，闪进了浴室。清晰的水声，里卡多隐隐约约能看到格拉尼特的轮廓。  
该死，里卡多气恼的把声音调到最大，但是没几秒又把声音调低。  
“Rici！！！！”果然，格拉尼特在叫他。  
“怎么了？”里卡多扯着嗓子喊。  
“帮我拿下毛巾。”格拉尼特喊着，“就在箱子里。”  
里卡多磨磨蹭蹭的起身拿了毛巾，磨磨蹭蹭的走到浴室门口。浴室门没有关，里卡多直接走了进去。浴室里都是水汽，格拉尼特还在洗澡。  
“喂，我给你拿进来了。”里卡多说，接着便从后面被抱住，湿漉漉的格拉尼特。  
“你在生气。”格拉尼特说，“而且很不开心。”  
“不要你管！”里卡多挣脱了怀抱把毛巾丢到格拉尼特脸上，“反正和你无关。”  
“啊，那我猜还是转会的事。”格拉尼特用毛巾擦着头发，“我猜你还是很想知道谢尔丹和阿德米尔发生了什么的。”  
“不想，他们每次分手理由都很幼稚。”里卡多默默翻了个白眼，热气使得他本来就凌乱的头发贴在了脸上，有些难受。  
“Hi boy，这次可和以前不一样。”格拉尼特絮絮叨叨的陈述着，但是里卡多的注意力完全不在那儿。格拉尼特腰间的浴巾围得很低，将掉未掉的样子能引起无限遐想。  
“所以就是这样了，很可惜啊不过谢天谢地阿德米尔和谢尔丹这次算是彻底解决矛盾了，我们三个吃瓜群众瓜都吃撑了。埃伦终于可以安静的睡哈里斯咯。”格拉尼特把毛巾丢到洗手池里，转头看见里卡多呆滞的盯着他，“Rici你不会没在听吧？？？”  
“啊？哦，那真是太好了，以后他们终于可以相亲相爱了。”里卡多理了理头发。  
“果然没在听我说话。”格拉尼特叹了口气。  
里卡多懵逼的看着格拉尼特转身走去拿什么东西，该死格拉尼特的浴巾已经快掉了，半个屁股都露在外面。  
“Rici你不要再盯着我的屁股看了。”格拉尼特回头笑盈盈的看着里卡多，手里拿着保险套，“我看你这么想要，不如就来一发吧，反正比赛是后天。”  
等里卡多神游回来，他已经被丢到了床上。  
“格拉尼特·扎卡！你要干什么！”里卡多抱紧了枕头。  
“喂喂喂，这可是你先盯着我看的。我只不过满足一下你的要求。”格拉尼特咧着嘴爬上床，啊大床房果然好，格拉尼特心里开始歌颂足协的英明决策。  
“我可不想今天又睡不好。”里卡多把枕头怼到了格拉尼特脸上，“所以阿德米尔和谢尔丹怎么了？”  
“要不是你是我的男朋友我真不想和你浪费感情。”格拉尼特躺在了自己那半边的床上，“阿德米尔要结婚了。”  
“哦要结婚了……哎？结婚？”里卡多惊恐的看着格拉尼特，“他在苏黎世那个女朋友？”  
“没错，所以阿德米尔和谢尔丹摊牌了，他们彻底分手了但是还能做做床友。”格拉尼特找了个舒服的姿势，“Rici你要是不想睡的话我们可以做一下运动的。”  
“算了，我可不想明天一天都和今天一样。”里卡多翻了个白眼，“真的很难受啊。”  
“里卡多你到底为什么不开心啊。”格拉尼特看着里卡多的眼睛，“到底是因为转会还是因为我？”  
“你别自恋了，是转会。”里卡多用手拨弄着头发，“我确实收到了阿森纳的合同，但是比起英超我更喜欢意大利或者西班牙。而且阿森纳不需要我。”  
“但是我需要你。”格拉尼特一字一顿的说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16年欧洲杯之前的就到这里了，下一章直接从输给波兰之后写起。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花  
> 本章点题，欧洲杯之后的故事

飞机即将起飞。  
乘务员悦耳的声音在广播中响起：“亲爱的英雄们，欢迎乘坐瑞士国际航空前往苏黎世国际机场。本次航班预计飞行2小时15分钟……”  
里卡多和弟弟打了个电话就关了手机，飞机上所有人都很沉默，大家不是在闭目养神就是在看窗外。  
格拉尼特也在看着窗外。他的心情很不好，虽然从表面上看不出来，但是里卡多知道格拉尼特很自责。踢飞点球不是他的错，上帝和真主都没有站在瑞士这边。  
结束了，一切都结束了。  
里卡多回想到昨天比赛完失落的抱住格拉尼特埋胸，突然觉得有点脸红。媒体早就把照片发到了网上，他和格拉尼特的关系虽然不是什么秘密了，但这样被公开总是觉得有点害羞。  
“格拉尼特。”里卡多握住了格拉尼特放在扶手上的左手，“等着我。”  
“嗯？”格拉尼特转过头来看他，“不是不去伦敦吗？”  
“我还不知道……经纪人在谈，说是阿森纳那边正式报价了。可是你知道我的工资……”里卡多叹了口气，“每次都是绊脚石。”  
“Rici，你没有必要迁就我。”格拉尼特倒在椅背上闭上了眼睛，“回去以后一起去度假。”  
“我想多陪陪Nicole。”里卡多放开了手，“下次要9月才能见面了。”  
“Te amo.”格拉尼特轻轻的说。  
“你说什么？”里卡多难以相信自己的耳朵，格拉尼特他知道？  
“我知道你一直想听，所以我就用你的母语说给你听。”格拉尼特与里卡多的眼神交融在一起，“真是当女孩子养大的，想听就直说嘛弯弯绕绕的。”  
“格拉尼特……”里卡多眼圈有些泛红，“还记得我第一次去巴塞尔找你的时候吗？”  
“嗯，那可是圣诞节呢。”格拉尼特说，“听说在槲寄生下接吻能够得到永远的幸福。”  
“可是你是阿尔巴尼亚人啊。”里卡多较真了起来，“你们不是不过圣诞节的吗为什么还要相信这个。”  
“因为那天晚上是上帝把你送到了我的身边，所以虽然我相信真主，但仍然感激上帝。”  
里卡多没有再说话，他已经得到了想要的答案。

 

新赛季开始的时候里卡多收到了最终的消息，他突然觉得心里的大石头落地了。  
去不了伦敦，大概是命数吧，里卡多心想。  
第一个没有格拉尼特的德甲赛季开始了。  
沃尔夫斯堡的引援力度不错，把在土耳其踢得风生水起的马里奥带了回来，租来了皇马的未来锋线之星博尔哈，签了库巴。  
里卡多在库巴刚来的时候对他很不善，该死的波兰人，里卡多愤愤的想。但是毕竟是队友，日子久了国家队的那些事也就淡了。博尔哈很喜欢里卡多，里卡多对这个来自卡斯蒂亚的小朋友也不错，听到西语里卡多总能想起童年时妈妈给他唱的民歌。  
和格拉尼特在国家队见面也没有想象中的生疏，距离能产生美这句话说的真不错，多了些新的话题，并没有缺少共同语言，甚至更有情趣。  
瑞士在欧洲杯后劲头很足，赢了新科欧洲冠军葡萄牙，格拉尼特拿了自己在国家队的第一张红牌，两黄变一红。里卡多在更衣室里嘲笑了格拉尼特，结果最后被格拉尼特狠狠的惩罚了一晚上。  
沃尔夫斯堡这赛季的成绩比上赛季更糟糕，又换了教练，眼看要到圣诞节了，仅仅只是在保级边缘徘徊。  
里卡多快没有耐心了。  
直到里卡多又在德甲赛场上看到了格拉尼特，他来门兴告别，刚好又是与沃尔夫斯堡的比赛。  
所有的回忆涌上心头。  
“我想看一下国际米兰的那份合同。”里卡多回到家就给经纪人打了电话，“没错，和他们谈谈。放出消息说我愿意加盟国际米兰。”

 

圣诞快车简直是世界上最惨无人道的赛程了，格拉尼特踢完又一场比赛摊在更衣室的椅子上。  
“下一场就是元旦了。”温格教练敲了敲黑板让大家集中注意力，“先给你们放假一天，好好享受一下圣诞节吧小伙子们。”  
“万岁！”阿森纳的更衣室里响起了口哨声。  
“格拉尼特你打算去哪里？”坐在格拉尼特不远处的梅苏特向他眨了眨眼睛，“我知道你不过圣诞。”  
“大概陪我家人吧，我哥哥要来。”格拉尼特说。  
“啊，本来还想问你要不要参加我们的聚会呢。”梅苏特指了指施科德兰，“他也是阿尔巴尼亚人。”  
“嗯，我听说施科德兰和我的国家队队友梅赫梅迪是同乡。”格拉尼特打起精神开始收拾东西，“Anyway，感谢你的邀请。”  
“真遗憾，希望你下次能参加。”梅苏特遗憾的说。  
格拉尼特回家的时候陶兰特已经到了。  
“啊我的弟弟！”陶兰特热情的拥抱了弟弟，“很想你了。”  
“我也很想你。”格拉尼特回抱了陶兰特。  
有哥哥的日子格拉尼特做的最多的事就是和哥哥一起看电视打游戏。他隐约响起了一个约定但是记不清楚是什么了，大概不重要吧，格拉尼特想。

 

和水晶宫的比赛前格拉尼特收到了一条短信。  
“等着我。”简短的三个字，来自未知号码。  
格拉尼特轻笑出声。  
赛后格拉尼特毫不意外的在停车场看见了里卡多。  
“今天踢得很棒。”里卡多说。  
“我记得几天前某个人说就算去伦敦也不会来找我的？”格拉尼特向他眨眨眼睛，“不知道某个人是谁哦。”  
“格拉尼特既然你不欢迎我那我走了哦。”里卡多转身就要走。  
“既然来了我就不会让你再跑掉了。”格拉尼特拉住了里卡多，把他压在自己的车子上，“你说的你已经把这辈子都输给我了。”  
会是期待了许久的吻，熟悉的味道在口中蔓延，直到喘不上气才停下来然后深情对视到某一方忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，经典偶像剧桥段。  
但是里卡多以为会发生的并没有发生，格拉尼特只是吻了里卡多的额头。  
“这里是停车场。”格拉尼特说，“你可不想我们明天早上上小报头条吧，‘瑞士铁腰停车场偷情，对象竟然是国家队亲密好友’？”  
里卡多还是笑了出来，任由格拉尼特拽上了车。

 

格拉尼特很喜欢河流，大概和流经巴塞尔的莱茵河有关。冬天的泰晤士河依旧奔流不息，伦敦眼缓缓的旋转着，夜色渐深，雾气升起。  
格拉尼特和里卡多裹着厚厚的围巾戴着帽子，在河边游荡。好在河边同性情侣足够多，英国人对于这一群体也足够宽容。格拉尼特拉过里卡多的手，前面不远处是一家很有意思的小店。  
Coppa Club，里卡多读出招牌上的名字。  
“之前来过一次，一对情侣一个球，还能看泰晤士河的夜景。”格拉尼特解释说，“我想你也会很喜欢。”  
侍者带着两位来到一个泡泡球前，里卡多刚要走进去被格拉尼特拉住了。  
“怎么了？”里卡多疑惑的看着他，格拉尼特指了指门上挂着的槲寄生。  
“Echar de menos.”格拉尼特说。  
仿佛要吻到地老天荒，仿佛时间凝固变成永恒，仿佛这一刻便是世界尽头。  
格拉尼特意犹未尽的放开了里卡多，眼中氤氲的水汽，微肿的嘴唇，脸红的就像当年的第一次拥吻。里卡多与格拉尼特十指相扣。  
“你们真的很甜蜜呢。”侍者拿来了酒单，“恕我冒昧我觉得你长得有点像那个球星，你知道的，阿森纳新来的那个瑞士人扎卡。”  
“哦，有很多人这么说，大概是失散多年的兄弟吧。”格拉尼特调皮的眨了眨眼睛，“嗯，就要这个吧。”  
侍者走后，里卡多抑制不住的大笑。  
“没想到你也有这样的一面。”里卡多笑的快抽过去了。  
“哦我的Rici，别说你是第一天才认识我。”格拉尼特握着里卡多的手，“我有东西要给你。”  
“什么？”  
“闭上眼睛。”  
里卡多乖乖闭上了眼睛，再睁开看到的是一个精美无比的戒指盒和一枚精致的白金戒指。  
“本来想要是能杀进四强的话就给你的。”格拉尼特有些不好意思，“虽然我们12年的时候就已经在纽卡斯尔结婚了，可是那个戒指我不是很满意，当时选的太匆忙了。”  
“所以我就想再向你求一次婚。里卡多，我知道这五年来我们之间发生了很多的事情，俱乐部的国家队的和我们之间的，但是唯一不会变的就是我的心。”  
“Rici，我从来没有说过我爱你，但是我一直都很爱你，从我第一眼看到你，我就要定你了。”  
“里卡多·罗德里格斯，你愿意成为格拉尼特·扎卡的伴侣并陪他走完一生吗？”  
格拉尼特说完，期待的看着里卡多。  
“格拉尼特，我已经决定去意大利了。”里卡多说，“我不能来伦敦陪你。”  
“没关系的，你有自己的路要走，你不用纠结关于我的事情，你去哪里我都支持你。”格拉尼特拿出了戒指，“里卡多·伊万·罗德里格斯·阿拉亚，你愿意成为格拉尼特·扎卡的伴侣并陪他走完一生吗？”  
“我愿意。”里卡多坚定的点头，已是满眼泪水，“但是这只能是个秘密，格拉尼特，under the rose.”

格拉尼特没有带里卡多回家，他们之间的关系是个公开的秘密，当然关于已婚则是千万个不能说的秘密中的一个。  
格拉尼特只是打电话回家说自己晚点回去，然后送里卡多回酒店。  
在路上，格拉尼特突然想起来什么，问里卡多：“你知道英国的国花是什么吗？”  
“不知道啊，小爱因斯坦。”里卡多愉快的看着窗外。  
“是玫瑰花。”格拉尼特说，“和红白玫瑰战争有关。虽然名字听起来浪漫，但也不过是为了权利。最后红玫瑰代表的兰斯开特家族和白玫瑰代表的约克家族以联姻和解。”  
“我不懂那些历史但是喜欢玫瑰。”里卡多说。  
“是啊，谁会不喜欢那些可爱的花呢。”格拉尼特把车停在车位上。  
“我们之间到底算什么。”里卡多拉开车门走下车，“不被承认的婚姻？”  
“唔，我想不是。”格拉尼特打开后备箱，满满一车厢的玫瑰，“我知道你不是女孩子，这招大概没用。所以我得趁花还新鲜回去哄哄Leonita。”  
“哦，当然没用。”里卡多跑到了酒店门口，向格拉尼特挥挥手，“你的心意我收下了，快回去吧。”  
“再见！Rici！”格拉尼特喊着。里卡多已经不见了。  
格拉尼特的手机震动了一下，“Të dua”，来自未知号码。  
“Të dua.”格拉尼特说。

天空中开始飘起了雪花，圣诞节假期还未过去，生活还在继续。  
不变的，唯有爱情。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Echar de menos是西语里我很想你的意思。  
> Të dua是阿尔巴尼亚语的我爱你，谷歌翻的不知道对不对。


End file.
